


— so if we're talking body.

by kitan



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitan/pseuds/kitan
Summary: With scandals plaguing Juhyun's mind, Chanyeol allows their company to perform media manipulation. An argument occurs during their biweekly rendezvous night at a luxury hotel, and the night seems nearly lost to negative feelings.But they're in love - and love makes men do stupid things sometimes; Juhyun is no match for Chanyeol's warmth.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	— so if we're talking body.

It’s quiet.  
  


At this time, the suite of their rendezvous would be alive in laughter, fragrance, and warmth. Yet here they were instead, sitting beneath dim lighting on a king size bed, their thoughts consuming them as their feelings of anger and annoyance have dissipated down to regret.  
  


The argument wasn’t a huge one, yet it felt like it.  
  


They knew it was media play, yet they were only human. It got to them.  
  


Ominous ticks of a clock on the wall are akin to a timebomb, and Chanyeol chews idly into his bottom lip. He’s stressed, not about the idea that Juhyun - Irene - may question his fidelity, but the fact her mood had soured so incredibly over his, and the company’s choice. Yet Juhyun rests her chin upon her knees, legs pulled up at the edge of the bed as she soaks in the regrets of her actions that had caused Chanyeol to be used as a scapegoat to protect her.  
  


Their feelings were mutual, and sometimes love makes you do incredibly stupid things. She didn’t want him to shield her this way. She didn’t want him to risk damage due to media manipulation, even if intentional. Even if Chanyeol had consented to it.  
  


The silence remains, and she stares down at her toes in thought - trying to decide on how to reconcile for the words she’d thrown in his direction when they’d finally met up for the night. She can easily tell he’s stressed - he has certain habits that makes it obvious. His stress amplifies her guilt; they should have been cooking together by now, should have been snuggling together on the sofa watching a movie. Releasing a soft sigh, she works up her courage and straightens herself up, lashes slightly wet from growing teary-eyed from being in her own head.  
  


Turning to Chanyeol, palms brush the corners of her eyes as she starts,  **“I’m sor-”  
  
**

She stops, the sides of her face gently grasped in Chanyeol’s firm hands, his thumbs brushing where she’d just wiped away evidence of emotion.  **“Why’re you crying?** ” his question is a whisper, his tone soft and soothing in a way that almost brings the tears to her lashes again.  
  


Instead of allowing her to answer,  **“We don’t have to focus on the negative tonight, you know? I’ll admit, I didn’t expect this sort of approach from the company. But… who would really believe something so obviously fake?”** scooting closer, he turns his body to face her completely as he continues with the warmest smile he can muster - one he knows will melt her down to the core;  **“Let’s not sweat this tonight, okay? I missed you… so fucking much, baby.”** by now, his hands have been soothingly petting the sides of her face, her lips quivering as she peers up towards Chanyeol. She’d missed him too, and he was right - she didn’t want to deal with this tonight, didn’t want to be upset or have the night ruined.   
  


It was something she hated more than anything.  
  


Within the minutes that pass of her silent agreement, a kiss seals that the previous discussion will be left for future deliberation; his arms secure around her lithe frame, his presence and scent bringing a faint blush to her cheekbones.  
  


**“Are you hungry?”** she faintly whispers into his shirt after allowing several minutes of content silence to grow around them; her hair stroked through, her back scratched and pet as she holds loosely to the front of his sweater.  
  


His chin atop her head, he dips down a bit to brush his nose into her hair, and continues to brush his nose till she raises her gaze to him again with an innocent pout, expression almost one of exhaustion. Chanyeol scans her features within the dim lighting, eyes softening as their eyes maintain contact for a couple of seconds.   
  


**“We can order room service. You’ve used up too much energy.”  
  
**

Juhyun’s brows furrow inwards, sulking plainly.  **“What do you know? I still have plenty of energy! Besides… I feel bad. I made a mess of things.”** the latter portion of her words come out as a petulant mumble, looking to the side as if afraid she may be scolded for bringing the topic back up. Peeking up towards Chanyeol as her expression grows slightly timid, she jumps startled by the sudden onslaught of fingers tickling her sides.  **“!? Yah! Stop it, punk!”** with her laughter erupting before, after and in between her statement, her body flops onto her side backwards while trying to wriggle away, twisting onto her stomach and screeching into the large comforter between giggles and battle hisses.  
  


After twenty minutes of playful banter, tickling, her biting his tattooed arm, and his rough palm against her ass in a surprising spank - the two forget momentarily about their desire for food. Eyes lock, her legs resting against the outside of his thighs as his palms rest flat against the bed at either side of her head, hair a mess from the foreplay. She’s aggressive, hands wounding tight against his sweater to tug him downwards, kissing his lips and gliding her tongue in kitten flicks against the tip of his own whenever it attempts invasion past her own. The desire for food is replaced, new priorities established as their breathing becomes steadied and unified.  
  


**“I have enough energy. I’m not tired.”** she greenlights, raising a little on her elbows to kiss and nip along his jawline and against his neck, breath hot against the nape of his neck while she wraps her arms tightly around him.  **“I love you, Yeollie.”  
  
**

Whereas she blushes from her cheekbones, he blushes tremendously from his ears.  
  


**“I love you more, tokki.”  
**   


Once more sealed with a kiss, albeit not one to comfort her worries this time around. Chanyeol adjusts himself and her atop the comforter, tugging it from under them to pull atop of them. There’s mischief in his eyes and seduction in her expression, and soon even the dim light of the room bares no witness to the actions the lovers perform beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uh, so covid destroyed my muse last year so i got rid of the last work i made since i no longer know how to continue it, but i've decided a take two, with this fluffy one shot as my toes dipping back in! hopefully it's not too bad and you guys enjoy it~!
> 
> i also have a twt i made today to advertise my writing, so if you like it please check me out here: https://twitter.com/_kitans and give a follow! i hope to engage soon and that hopefully my works are enjoyable to you guys!


End file.
